Talk:Blitz Ring
This Ring is alright if your capped in ACC and ATTK. other then that its useless. I see people using it on DRK zerg i just shake my head. if you tink about it for every 100 swings you will swing 1 more time making it 101. in a DRK zerg you don't even swing 100 times with a kclub so you will never see gains from this ring. even if you did swing 1 extra time thats about 200~ damage 200 drain = 400 damage total extra on your zerg assuming your using a kclub that is. would be more damage with a scythe or great sword. now say you were to throw in a HP+ ring instead of this ring. say 50HP the bloodbead ring. that means with enhanced souleater effect 12% you hit for a extra 7~ damage 7~ drain = 14 damage total for every swing you do. you do about 40-70 swings with a kclub in 30 seconds. even 40x14 = 560 damage which is better then a blitz ring at the low range of swings. And remember without a kclub your never gonna swing anywhere close to 20 swings in 30 seconds to even see that extra hit in there blitz gives with the 1% haste so even then the +HP ring is better. Stop wearing this ring for Zerging you crazy DRK's. only for TP build doing normal attacks. and thats if your Capped ACC and attack on a mob otherwise a ACC + ATTK ring is much better. ---- The talk here is very inaccurate. 101 swings with 1% haste is only accurate at and only at exactly 1% haste. Compare 50% to 66% haste, for instance, and you'll find that 50% doubles the amount of swings while 66% triples it, effectively having the same net gain with just 16%. Simply put, it's exponential, so more the more haste the better the result. It matters the most in zerg situations because Haste and Soul Voiced Marches alone amount to around 55% haste, which with enough haste in gear makes 1% more significant than other options. HP, for instance, loses effectiveness with higher HP. And, of course, with a Bard rotation the DRK would also have SV'd ACC and ATT songs. The difference isn't substantial, but with the right gear the 1% haste is the best option. --Finbar 06:44, 18 December 2009 (EST) 50%-66% ? yes that does make a difference but were talking 65%-66%, the difference of that. 1% haste not the 16% haste that your stating above. the person on top was also talking about the 1% in the regards to the duration of the kclub zerg itself. over a long period of time you would notice your 1% ring. in 30 seconds its very insignificant. Since this is a discussion page about the ring with 1% haste i think the top information is very accurate. I think the second post should be moved to the general haste section. ---- First of all, the "person on top" is you, so don't make it sound like someone is coming in to defend your comment. Please sign your comments. Secondly, Shperax, and no offense intended, but you are still missing the point here. Your comment made it sound as if 1% would only lead to 1% more hits, which is very misleading. As I showed with my example, 16% leads to just as much as an increase as the first 50% of haste does, assuming haste is at 66%. 16% is not 1%, no, but in this case 0%-16% is not the same as 50%-66%, so you cannot claim that 65%-66% is the same as 0%-1% (as you did in your first comment). Because ACC and ATT will be capped in a zerg, the Blitz Ring can show more benefit than HP, which loses effectiveness at 1600+ HP. It's situational, so what comes out strongest will depend on the build, but rest assured Blitz Ring does have its benefits. --Finbar 03:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC)